


it feels good, girl (oh to be alone with you)

by falsealarm



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Waverly Earp might be a little piece of heaven." AKA Waverly shows up at Nicole's doorstep in <em>desperate</em> need of a shower but that's not all she gets.</p><p>(First time fic, slight spoilers for 1x10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it feels good, girl (oh to be alone with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "To Be Alone" by Hozier.
> 
> If you want a song to listen to while you read check out [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GrPSqUhvVk) (lyrics don't fit but that's the vibe).

Waverly Earp might be a little piece of heaven.

She’s still in the bathroom, towel in her hair, up on her tiptoes looking in the mirror at a spot on her forehead that is apparently “the bane of her existence”. She hasn’t put her pants on yet and Nicole can see the slightest hint of lacy blue peeking out from under her sweater as Nicole’s eyes trace from ankle up and up and up. Who knew a girl so small could have legs that long?

Waverly showed up at her door at half past 8am still in her pajamas, pants shoved haphazardly into her boots, jacket wrapped tight around herself going on and on about the homestead’s plumbing and living with two other girls and honestly how does Wynonna expect her to be a functioning member of society if she can’t wash her hair?

So Nicole had said, “you can use my shower if you want.” And Waverly had kissed her sweetly and practically pranced to the bathroom leaving Nicole and her Saturday morning bedhead to make a pot of coffee.

A half hour later Nicole’s one cup of coffee in, body slowly waking to reality, watching Waverly towel dry her hair and wondering if the humming in her veins is from the caffeine or Waverly Earp wearing a sweater that most certainly isn’t hers.

It’s only been three weeks. Three weeks of quiet coffee breaks outside the police station and holding hands in Waverly’s Jeep and whispered confessions on Nicole’s couch. Three weeks of stolen kisses in Nedley’s office and wandering hands in the back of Nicole’s cop car and breathy almosts in Nicole’s bed. But the thing is, _their_ thing, the sometimes and almost of it, still feels brand new.

Not new enough that Waverly feels uncomfortable standing in Nicole’s bathroom without her pants but new enough that Nicole hasn’t actually seen Waverly half naked more than a handful of times. And Nicole isn’t uncomfortable with that or upset or frustrated because nothing about Waverly Earp makes her want to rush things but sometimes, _sometimes_ she wants more.

“Hey, Nicole?”

Nicole’s eyes take a second to refocus, to find Waverly standing in the bathroom doorway, towel in hand, wet hair falling across her face. Nicole’s a little awestruck so her answer is more hum than words, “hmm?”

“Hair dryer?”

“Oh,” Nicole blinks once, twice as a sheepish smile slides onto her face, “uh, it might be broken.”

“Might be?” Waverly’s cocked an eyebrow and a hip.

“Well, it um, when I turned it on yesterday it started smoking?” Waverly looks far more amused than concerned as she shakes her head.

“Then I guess we’re going au natural today,” she says, running a hand through her hair as she abandons her towel and moves into the kitchen, bumping Nicole with her hip. “You’ll just have to deal.”

“Oh I’ll have to deal, huh?” Nicole parrots.

Waverly turns to face her and she’s already smiling, the playful one that Nicole knows means trouble if they’re in public but they’re in Nicole’s apartment, alone, and a little voice in the back of Nicole’s head whispers _maybe today_.

Nicole can already hear her heartbeat in her ears as Waverly steps a little further into her space but she wastes no time in sliding her hands down Waverly’s sides until she hits skin still shower warm. Waverly leans into her, sighing against her chest before nosing up Nicole’s neck, slow, careful, nape to jaw to cheek until Nicole bends down and when their lips meet Nicole’s heart sings.

Sometimes when they kiss it’s like time slows to a crawl, like the world around them disappears and all that matters is soft skin and softer hands and this bright, wondrous thing blooming in Nicole’s chest. Nicole kisses Waverly like she’s everything, like she wants to memorize every dip and bow of her lips, like if she kisses Waverly for long enough she’ll learn all her secrets. Waverly kisses Nicole like she matters, like she’s drowning and Nicole is the air she needs to breath, hands tucked into Nicole’s hair and tongue soft against her lips.

They kiss until the little voice in Nicole’s head has stopped saying _maybe_ and is only saying _today_ and then Nicole pulls away, just enough to rest her forehead against Waverly’s, just enough to whisper, “bedroom?” against Waverly’s already kiss-reddened lips.

Waverly’s answer is a breathy, “yes.”

Their movements are languid. Waverly slides her hand from Nicole’s hair, down her arm until she can tangle their fingers together. Nicole pulls her towards the bedroom, a gentle tug, and when she looks back at Waverly her pupils are wide and she’s smiling, shy but knowing and suddenly Nicole _wants_ , deep and hungry. The bed is still sleep-rumpled and Nicole moves to smooth the covers as they climb up but Waverly stops her with a hand on her hip, tentative but warm through the thin fabric of Nicole’s pajama bottoms.

“Nicole,” Waverly’s voice is quiet but steady and when Nicole looks up she’s worrying her bottom lip. There’s a beat, two, three, “kiss me.”

And then it starts. Lips and tongues and teeth and Waverly’s hands on Nicole’s cheeks, Waverly sighing into her mouth, Waverly climbing into her lap. Nicole helps Waverly out of her sweater and they’ve done this before but this time there’s so much more skin for Nicole to touch, to kiss. Waverly starts to protest when Nicole’s mouth leaves her lips but the whine shifts in her throat, deepens when Nicole’s lips hit her neck, tonguing at her nape, her pulse point, collarbones. Nicole moves with intent, mouthing her way across smooth skin, down as her hands move up and they reach Waverly’s breasts at the same time. Nicole licks at her nipple, already hard and Waverly keens as Nicole’s thumb flicks the other.

Nicole’s whole body is alight, nerve endings attuned to each noise Waverly makes, to the dull pain of her fingers digging into Nicole’s biceps, the lurch of her hips shifting to find contact. There’s an urgency to her movements now, one that Nicole can’t quite remember being there before but Nicole welcomes it with her mouth at Waverly’s neck, her hands on Waverly’s thighs. “Wave,” Nicole almost doesn’t recognize her voice through the heavy breathing but Waverly is listening.

“I want you,” is all she says and then she’s ducking down to kiss Nicole, hard and wet and Nicole wants and wants and wants.

Waverly holds onto her as they move, as Nicole lays her back against the bed but then Nicole moves down, tugging Waverly to the edge of the bed, hands firm at her hips. Waverly’s hands slip to Nicole’s hair as Nicole gets to her knees and she watches Nicole with wide eyes. Nicole’s hands loosen at Waverly’s hips and her fingers dance at the line of Waverly’s panties as her lips kiss up and up the inside of Waverly’s thigh. She kisses slow, drags her bottom lip against the soft skin, noses her way to Waverly’s apex and then kisses once, firm and wet and Waverly whimpers.

Nicole urges Waverly’s hips up and then her panties are gone. When Nicole kisses Waverly again there’s a shuddering breath, a whine of a thing and Nicole smiles against Waverly, kisses lightly once before her tongue starts in slow and gentle. Nicole explores, up to Waverly’s clit, down to her entrance and back, tasting and teasing and memorizing until Waverly’s got a tight fist in her hair. She licks and sucks until Waverly’s hips buck and Nicole smiles again because Waverly’s got her eyes closed tight. Nicole can feel the heavy thump of her heartbeat against the palm of her hand, wide against Waverly’s stomach, keeping her pinned to the bed.

Waverly comes with a moan that starts caught in her throat then escapes in half a scream and her thighs tighten around Nicole’s head, muscles flexing with each wave of her orgasm. Nicole helps her through with gentle attention, until Waverly’s thighs fall and the hand in her hair loosens. When Nicole looks up at Waverly she’s got a sheen of sweat on her brow and she’s looking at Nicole with stars in her eyes.

“You okay?” Nicole asks as she climbs up Waverly’s body leaving lazy kisses in her wake.

Waverly’s still breathing too hard to form words but she nods slowly, a smile creeping onto her lips the higher Nicole’s kisses get. When Nicole gets up to her neck she tucks in against Waverly’s side and brings a hand up to turn her face, gentle guidance to get a proper kiss. It’s slow and long and Waverly licks into her mouth. Nicole knows she can taste herself, wonders if that’s alright but Waverly kisses her again and whispers, “you’re really good at that.”

Nicole pulls back a little to brush their noses against each other, “oh, yeah?”

Waverly kisses her again and Nicole can feel her smiling against her lips, “like _really_ good.”

Nicole is definitely blushing, can feel it even through the heat of everything so she kisses Waverly again and again and again until Waverly’s hand slides to her hip, fingers digging into flesh.

“Hey,” Waverly says against her lips, pulling away just enough to look her in the eyes. Waverly’s pupils are dilated, wide and dark and she’s looking at Nicole like she’s made a decision. “You should get naked.”

Nicole laughs in a short breath, “I should get naked?”

“You’ve got way too many clothes on for what we’re doing.”

“Oh _we’re_ doing something? I thought it was just me.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Waverly pinches the skin at Nicole’s hip in admonishment and Nicole’s hips buck out against Waverly’s leg in response. The contact sends a jolt through Nicole’s body and she lingers, pressing into Waverly’s thigh as the whisper of a moan slips out from her lips. Waverly’s grip on her hip tightens.

Now that she’s still, Nicole is acutely aware of her body again, nerve endings delicate in warm places and a heavy want deep in her stomach, between her legs. She’s hot, can feel sweat on her back, behind her knees. She’s got a hand on Waverly’s stomach, fingers splayed and she can feel the heat radiating off her, between them and Waverly is looking at her like she wants to say something else but Nicole starts moving before she can start.

Nicole sits up and Waverly follows, shadowing Nicole’s hands as they move down to the hem of her shirt then up as Nicole pulls it over her head. Waverly’s hands skim across Nicole’s skin, nails raking up her sides and across her ribs and Nicole gets a full body shiver as they make their way back down to the waistband of her pants. Waverly’s fingers tuck under the elastic, slowly stroking soft hair and softer skin for long moments, waiting, lingering and Nicole is afraid for a split second that she’ll stop, that she’s lost her nerve but then Waverly moves backwards, away from her and tugs at the drawstring of Nicole’s pants.

Nicole lies back against the pillows and lifts her hips to help Waverly pull both her pants and panties down her legs until she’s free but then Waverly stops again, kneeled at the edge of the bed.

The room is quiet and Nicole can hear herself breathing, heavy, hot. Waverly eyes the length of her, up then down and up again and Nicole has never felt this naked before. She can feel her heartbeat in the pit of her stomach, in the tips of her fingers, in that inch of flesh along her calf that’s touching Waverly’s knee. She feels an infinity between them, sometimes and almosts and _today_ weaving together in the air, then Waverly smiles, small but confident like she’s just finished giving herself a pep talk, like she’s ready.

And then she moves back to Nicole slowly, straddles her thigh and she’s still so wet that Nicole moans at the feel of her, velvet smooth and slick. Nicole sits up again just as Waverly leans in for a kiss, soft and unhurried, hands cradling Nicole’s face until one slides into her hair and the other falls to her shoulder then down. It skims along the outside of Nicole’s breast, against her ribs and the soft flesh of her stomach, then lower.

“Wave,” Nicole’s voice is a shell, half caught in her throat.

She shudders when Waverly’s hand finally slips against her, hitting home with two fingers. Nicole _would_ be embarrassed by how wet she is if she was still conscious of her sanity but Waverly’s just found her clit and Nicole almost sees white the sensation of that first touch is so strong. Waverly moves with purpose, fingers slip-sliding against Nicole and she fumbles only briefly before she finds a rhythm that has Nicole’s face tucked into her neck, hips bucking with each circle.

Nicole comes fast with a stuttered moan against Waverly’s chest and hands tight against her thighs.

Waverly’s hand keeps moving but it slows with each contraction of Nicole’s muscles and Nicole _is_ seeing white now even with her eyes closed. Her hands slide up from Waverly’s thighs to her hips and around her back to hold her, sweat-slicked skin warm against her palms. Nicole is still breathing hard against Waverly’s neck when Waverly finally speaks and Nicole can _hear_ her smile, “that was fun.”

Nicole laughs and kisses her neck, “yeah, it was.”

They’re holding each other more than hugging as Waverly moves to sit properly in Nicole’s lap again. Nicole kisses Waverly’s neck once more, slow and soft, nosing at her pulse point as Waverly threads her fingers through Nicole’s hair and sighs, breath hot against Nicole’s ear. “I probably should’ve waited to take a shower,” Waverly says with a little laugh.

Nicole smiles against her neck, kisses it again before sucking at the skin, biting gently. Waverly lets out the hint of a moan as Nicole laves the spot with her tongue and Nicole smiles again, “you can take another one later.”

“Later?” Waverly leans back until she can look Nicole in the eye and Nicole is struck by how beautiful she is, red-faced and dewy with sweat.

“I didn’t say I was done with you,” Nicole answers and Waverly just smiles, honey sweet and warm and leans in to kiss her.


End file.
